geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
BOOKS
}} Geronimo Stilton Books *'#1:' Lost Treasure of the Emerald Eye (February 2004) *'#2:' The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid (February 2004) *'#3:' Cat and Mouse in a Haunted House (February 2004) *'#4:' I'm Too Fond of My Fur! (February 2004) *'#5:' Four Mice Deep in the Jungle (March 2004) *'#6:' Paws Off, Cheddarface! (April 2004) *'#7:' Red Pizzas for a Blue Count (May 2004) *'#8:' Attack of the Bandit Cats (June 2004) *'#9:' A Fabumouse Vacation for Geronimo (July 2004) *'#10:' All Because of a Cup of Coffee (August 2004) *'#11:' It's Halloween,You 'Fraidy Mouse! (September 2004) *'#12:' Merry Christmas, Geronimo! (October 2004) *'#13:' The Phantom of the Subway (November 2004) *'#14:' The Temple of the Ruby of Fire (December 2004) *'#15:' The Mona Mousa Code (January 2005) *'#16:' A Cheese-Colored Camper (February 2005) *'#17:' Watch Your Whiskers, Stilton! (March 2005) *'#18:' Shipwreck on the Pirate Islands (April 2005) *'#19:' My Name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton (May 2005) *'#20:' Surf's Up, Geronimo! (June 2005) *'#21:' The Wild, Wild West (July 2005) *'#22:' The Secret of Cacklefur Castle (August 2005) *'#23:' Valentine's Day Disaster (January 2006) *'#24:' Field Trip to Niagara Falls (March 2006) *'#25:' The Search for Sunken Treasure (June 2006) *'#26:' The Mummy with No Name (August 2006) *'#27:' The Christmas Toy Factory (October 2006) *'#28:' Wedding Crasher (January 2007) *'#29:' Down and Out Down Under (March 2007) *'#30:' The Mouse Island Marathon (June 2007) *'#31:' The Mysterious Cheese Thief (August 2007) *'#32:' Valley of the Giant Skeletons (January 2008) *'#33:' Geronimo and the Gold Medal Mystery (April 2008) *'#34:' Geronimo Stilton, Secret Agent (July 2008) *'#35:' A Very Merry Christmas (September 2008) *'#36:' Geronimo's Valentine (January 2009) *'#37:' The Race Across America (April 2009) *'#38:' A Fabumouse School Adventure (July 2009) *'#39:' Singing Sensation (October 2009) *'#40:' The Karate Mouse (January 2010) *'#41:' Mighty Mount Kilimanjaro (April 2010) *'#42:' The Peculiar Pumpkin Thief (July 2010) *'#43:' I'm Not a Supermouse! (October 2010) *'#44:' The Giant Diamond Robbery (January 2011) *'#45:' Save the White Whale! (April 2011) *'#46:' The Haunted Castle (July 2011) *'#47:' Run for the Hills, Geronimo! (October 2011) *'#48:' The Mystery in Venice (January 2012) *'#49:' The Way of the Samurai (April 2012) *'#50:' This Hotel is Haunted! (July 2012) *'#51:' The Enormouse Pearl Heist (October 2012) *'#52:' Mouse in Space! (February 2013) *'#53:' Rumble in the Jungle (April 2013) *'#54:' Get Into Gear, Stilton! (July 2013) *'#55:' The Golden Statue Plot (October 2013) *'#56:' Flight of the Red Bandit (January 2014) *'#57:' The Stinky Cheese Vacation (June 2014) *'#58: 'The Super Chef Contest (September 2014) *'#59: 'Welcome to Moldy Manor (December 2014) *'#60:' The Treasure of Easter Island (June 2015) *'#61: 'Mouse House Hunter (September 2015) *'#62: 'Mouse Overboard! (December 2015) *'#63:' The Cheese Experiment (June 2016) *'#64:' Magical Mission (October 2016) *'#65:' Bollywood Burglary (December 2016) *'#66:' Operation: Secret Recipe (June 2017) *'#67:' The Chocolate Chase (September 2017) *'#68:' ''Cyber-Thief Showdown (December 2017) Special Editions *A Christmas Tale'' (October 2005) *''Christmas Catastrophe'' (October 2007) *''The Kingdom of Fantasy'' (October 2009) *''The Quest for Paradise: The Return to the Kingdom of Fantasy'' (October 2010) *''The Amazing Voyage: The Third Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy'' (September 2011) *''The Dragon Prophecy: The Fourth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy'' (September 2012) *''Thea Stilton: The Journey to Atlantis'' (October 2012) *''Thea Stilton: The Secret of the Fairies'' (September 2013) *''The Volcano of Fire: The Fifth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy'' (October 2013) *''The Hunt for the Golden Book (March 2014) *The Search for Treasure: The Sixth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy (August 2014) *Thea Stilton: The Secret of the Snow (September 2014) *The Hunt for the Curious Cheese'' (March 2015) *''The Enchanted Charms: The Seventh Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy'' (June 2015) *''The Phoenix of Destiny: An Epic Kingdom of Fantasy Adventure (August 2015) *Thea Stilton:[[Thea Stilton: The Cloud Castle| ''The Cloud Castle]]'' (September 2015) *The Hunt for the Secret Papyrus'' (March 2016) *''The Hour of Magic: The Eighth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy (May 2016) *The Wizard's Wand: The Ninth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy'' (August 2016) *''Thea Stilton: The Treasure of the Sea (September 2016) *The Hunt for the Hundredth Key (March 2017) *The Ship of Secrets: The Tenth Adventure on the Kingdom of Fantasy (June 2017) *The Dragon of Fortune: An Epic Kingdom of Fantasy Adventure'' (September 2017) *''Thea Stilton: The Land of Flowers'' (October 2017) Mini Mysteries *''The Super Scam'' (2013) *''The Lake Monster'' (2013) *''The Mouse Hoax'' (2013) *''The Cat Gang (2013) *The Double Cross'' (2013) *''The Cheese Burglar (2013) Journey Through Time Books * '#1: The Journey Through Time (January 2014) * '#2: Back in Time: The Second Journey Through Time ''(January 2015) * '#3: The Race Against Time: The Third Journey Through Time ''(January 2016) * '#4: ''Lost in Time: The Third Journey Through Time ''(January 2017) Thea Stilton Books *#1:' Thea Stilton and the Dragon's Code (April 2009) *'#2:' Thea Stilton and the Mountain of Fire (September 2009) *'#3:' Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck (March 2010) *'#4:' Thea Stilton and the Secret City (June 2010) *'#5:' Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris (November 2010) *'#6:' Thea Stilton and the Cherry Blossom Adventure (March 2011) *'#7:' Thea Stilton and the Star Castaways (June 2011) *'#8:' Thea Stilton: Big Trouble in the Big Apple (September 2011) *'#9:' Thea Stilton and the Ice Treasure (December 2011) *'#10:' Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle (March 2012) *'#11:' Thea Stilton and the Blue Scarab Hunt (June 2012) *'#12:' Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald (September 2012) *'#13:' Thea Stilton and the Mystery on the Orient Express (December 2012) *'#14:' Thea Stilton and the Dancing Shadows (March 2013) *'#15:' Thea Stilton and the Legend of the Fire Flowers (June 2013) *'#16:' Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission (August 2013) *'#17:' ''Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den (November 2013) *'#18:' Thea Stilton and the Great Tulip Heist (February 2014) *'#19:' Thea Stilton and the Chocolate Sabotage (May 2014) *'#20:' Thea Stilton and the Missing Myth (November 2014) *'#21:' Thea Stilton and the Lost Letters (May 2015) *'#22:' Thea Stilton and the Tropical Treasure (November 2015) *'#23:' Thea Stilton and the Hollywood Hoax (May 2016) *'#24: 'Thea Stilton and the Madgascar Madness (November 2016) *'#25: 'Thea Stilton and the Frozen Fiasco (May 2017) *'#26:' Thea Stilton and the Venice Masquerade (November 2017) Creepella Von Cacklefur Books *'#1:' The Thirteen Ghosts (August 2011) *'#2:' Meet Me in Horrorwood (August 2011) *'#3:' Ghost Pirate Treasure (February 2012) *'#4:' Return of the Vampire (August 2012) *'#5:' Fright Night (August 2013) *'#6:' Ride for Your Life! ''(July 2014) *'#7: ''A Suitcase Full of Ghosts ''(July 2015) *#8:' ''The Phantom Theater ''(July 2016) *'#9: The Haunted Dinosaur (July 2017) Cavemice Books *'#1:' ''The Stone of Fire (January 2013) *'#2:' Watch Your Tail! (May 2013) * #3: ''Help, I'm in Hot Lava! (October 2013) '' * #4: ''The Fast and Frozen (January 2014) * '#5: The Great Mice Race (May 2014) * '#6: Don't Wake the Dinosaur! (October 2014) * '''#7: ''I'm a Scaredy-Mouse! (February 2015) * '#8: Surfing for Secrets ''(June 2015) * '#9: ''Get the Scoop, Geronimo! (October 2015) * '#10:' ''My Autosaurus Will Win! ''(February 2016) * '#11: Sea Monster Surprise ''(June 2016) * '#12: Paws Off the Pearl! ''(October 2016) * '#13: The Smelly Search ''(February 2017) * '#14: ''Shoo, Caveflies! (June 2017) * '#15: A Mammoth Mystery ''(October 2017) Spacemice Books * '#1: ''Alien Escape (April 2014)' ' * '#2: You're Mine, Captain! ''(July 2014) * '#3: ''Ice Planet Adventure (January 2015) * '#4: The Galactic Goal ''(April 2015) * '#5: Rescue Rebellion ''(August 2015) * '#6: The Underwater Planet ''(January 2016) * '#7: Beware! Space Junk! ''(April 2016) * '#8:' ''Away in a Star Sled ''(August 2016) * '#9: Slurp Monster Showdown ''(January 2017) * '#10: ''Pirate Spacecat Attack (May 2017) * '#11: We'll Bite Your Tail, Geronimo! ''(August 2017) * '#12: ''The Invisible Planet (January 2018) Heromice Books * '#1: Mice to the Rescue! * '''#2: ''Robot Attack'' * #3: ''Flood Mission '' * #4: ''The Perilous Plants'' * #5: ''The Invisible Thief'' * '#6: ''Dinosaur Danger'' * #7: ''Time Machine Trouble'' * #8: ''Charge of the Clones'' * #9: ''Insect Invasion'' Micekings Books * #1: ''Attack of the Dragons (March 2016) * '#2: The Famouse Fjord Race (July 2016) * '#3: Pull the Dragon's Tooth! (November 2016) * '''#4: ''Stay Strong, Geronimo! (March 2017) * '#5: The Mysterious Message (July 2017) * '''#6: ''The Helmet Holdup'' (November 2017) Mouseford Academy * #1: ''Drama at Mouseford'' * #2: ''The Missing Diary'' * #3: ''Mouselets in Danger'' * #4: ''Dance Challenge'' * #5: ''The Secret Invention'' * #6: ''A Mouseford Musical'' * #7: ''Mice take the Stage'' * #8: A Fashionable Mystery * #9: ''Light, Camera, Action!'' Classic Tales Books * #1: ''Treasure Island'' * #2: ''Little Women'' * #3: ''Around the World in Eighty Days'' * #4: ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' * #5: ''Alice in Wonderland'' Geronimo Stilton Graphic Novels by PapercutZ As of October 2012, 11 English translations of the graphic novels have been published. *'#1:' The Discovery of America (August 18, 2009) *'#2:' The Secret of the Sphinx (August 18, 2009) *'#3:' The Coliseum Con (November 24, 2009) *'#4:' Following the Trail of Marco Polo (April 13, 2010) *'#5:' The Great Ice Age (July 6, 2010) *'#6:' Who Stole the Mona Lisa? (October 26, 2010) *'#7:' Dinosaurs in Action (February 1, 2011) *'#8:' Play it Again, Mozart! (September 13, 2011) *'#9:' The Weird Book Machine (January 31, 2012) *'#10:' Geronimo Stilton Saves the Olympics (June 5, 2012) *'#11:' We'll Always Have Paris (October 2, 2012) *'#12:' The First Samurai (March 19, 2013) *'#13:' The Fastest Train in the West (December 10, 2013) *'#14:' The First Mouse on the Moon (June 24, 2014) *'#15: 'All for Stilton, Stilton for All! ''(March 10, 2015) *'#16:' ''Lights, Camera, Stilton! ''(August 4, 2015) *'#17:' ''The Mystery of the Pirate Ship ''(May 24, 2016) *'#18:' ''First to the Last Place on Earth! ''(November 29, 2016) *'#19:' ''Lost in Translation Thea Stilton Graphic Novels by PapercutZ *'#1:' The Secret of Whale Island (April 30, 2013) *'#2:' The Revenge of the Lizard Club (August 20, 2013) *'#3:' The Treasure of the Viking Ship ''(April 22, 2014) *'#4: Catching the Giant Wave '' *'#5:' The Secret of the Waterfall in the Woods ''(Ferbruary 9,2016) *'#6:'' The Thea Sisters and the Mystery at Sea'' (November 8, 2016) *#7:''' ''A Song for the Thea Sisters ''Category:Books Category:Non-beam books